


Él Está Viniendo

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, M/M Sex, Minor spoilers for Vienen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Vienen post-episode activities.





	Él Está Viniendo

**Author's Note:**

> The story title means, "He's Coming." Just a little play on words.

**Title:** Él Está Viniendo  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Doggett/Krycek  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Minor spoilers for Vienen, m/m sex, PWP  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 4/30/01  
**Summary:** Vienen post-episode activities. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

I hate debriefings. 

And this one feels like a damned funeral. Agent Scully keeps dabbing at her eyes, and A.D. Skinner has looked over my report at least ten times already. Even so, I don't think he's actually read a word of it. He keeps glancing at the door as if he's expecting someone else to join us. The only problem is that someone doesn't work for the Bureau any longer. 

Damn Mulder and his to hell with the rules attitude! I should have just kicked his ass on that oil rig and thrown him overboard. It would have saved us all a lot of grief. 

* * *

I storm back down to the basement, angry and frustrated as hell. It takes me a minute to get the keys out of my pocket, unlock the door, and flip on the lights... 

And before I get the door closed, I'm blindsided by an unknown attacker. My first reaction is fight. The assailant has me flat against the wall, leg pressed against my groin and Jesus... the smell and feel of leather assault my senses and I'm instantly hard - thrusting my hips forward to increase the friction. My mouth opens automatically and is quickly filled with silken heat - exploring, teasing - and I moan needfully. 

Alex.... 

He came back into my life over a year ago. At first to pass along information on the aliens and colonization; then on Mulder. Next thing I knew, he'd moved in. And now... now he's my sanity in an insane world. He gives me what I need, and God knows I need this now. 

My arms are released, but I don't dare move, knowing the sweet torment will stop if I do. Alex's hands slide over my chest, teasing and pinching my nipples again and again until I can't separate the pain from the pleasure. I just know that I want anything... everything this man will give me. And he knows it too. 

His mouth pulls from mine and I groan at the loss of contact. 

"Be still." 

I immediately freeze, my cock twitching in protest. 

Alex's left hand slides down my side to rest on my hip. The right one lingers on my chest a bit longer, then slowly moves down... down... until it reaches my groin; cups me firmly. 

I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. Alex smiles, then leans forward to lick at the wound, all the time fondling my cock through my pants. 

He steps back suddenly - removing all contact - and my heart starts pounding a jackhammer tattoo in my chest. Oh, God... I did something wrong. 

But Alex just looks me over appreciatively, his smile reaching all the way to his jade-green eyes. 

"Put your arms down at your sides, palms flat against the wall." 

His voice is whisper soft, husky with emotion, but I obey faster than if it had been screamed by my old Drill Instructor. A final look of approval, then Alex moves forward and takes my mouth roughly. 

The kiss is deep and passionate and full of promise. And he doesn't disappoint me. 

Alex unzips my pants, reaches in and frees my cock. He wraps his hand around it, slowly stroking, the leather from his glove sliding smoothly over the heated flesh. 

I'm so damned close. Every nerve is a live wire sending sparks of pleasure through me. 

Alex's mouth moves to my ear and bites the lobe playfully, then sucks it. 

I'm beyond pleasure. My heart's pounding; blood's rushing in my ears. Sweat covers my face and neck; pools at the base of my spine. 

Stroking forward and backward; forward and backward. Push, pull. 

"Come for me, John." 

"Oh, God, yes...." 

My hips thrust forward again and again as I completely empty myself into Alex's gloved hand. I gulp in large mouthfuls of air, then slowly slide down the wall as my legs finally give out on me. 

* * *

Minutes or hours later - I don't know or care which - my head's cradled in Alex's lap, and he's caressing the side of my face. 

"You put yourself in danger, John." 

"Yes... sir." I answer softly. 

He gently touches the bruise on my forehead. 

"You got hurt... again." 

"Mmm...." 

Alex chuckles, then shakes my shoulder. "C'mon, John, let's go home. It wouldn't do for the maintenance crew to find us like this." 

I get up slowly, shivering a bit from the cooling sweat, then put on my coat. Before Alex can open the door, I put my hand over his and pull him close. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't thank me, John. The night's still young... and I didn't come yet." 

He's out the door before I can answer. But maybe the tingle in my groin is the only one I need. 

The end. 


End file.
